The present invention generally relates material blowers. More specifically, the present invention relates portable material blowers used in landscaping.
Most material blowers used today are for unloading large trailers of food material such as flour and sugar. Food materials are less susceptible to clumping during unloading due to the nature of the acceptable condition of the food materials when they are delivered. Landscaping materials that are blown into position from a vehicle are prone to clumping due to allowable moisture content, as compared to food materials and plastics. Clumping occurs due to storage techniques of the material and how long the material is stored in the delivery vehicles. Current landscaping material blowers on the market have yet to solve the problems associated with clumping materials that are to be air blown during delivery, they are expensive and are very complicated machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which prevents clumping of materials prior to being air blown during delivery.